Update:The Future of Deadman Mode
Deadman Mode has been really successful and captured the imagination of many players. It continues to be really successful with over 20,000 players logging in every day. Now we are 6 weeks into Deadman Mode we have to think about the long term health of the game mode and how we can maintain its activity. Seasonal Deadman In order to keep Deadman Mode relevant we are going to introduce a new feature in April 2016, seasonal Deadman Mode worlds. The seasons will each last 3 months and the servers will be reset when it’s over. We are aware that there are number of players who will want to keep playing Deadman Mode for longer than three months and have already put a huge amount of effort into it, this is why the seasonal servers will be an addition rather than a replacement. Anyone who plays on the current Deadman Mode servers will not have their progress reset. Prior to each season we will allow players to decide if they want additional rules for that season. For example, you may want a season with Dragon Claws, PvP armour or other things. Please do let us know what ideas you have for the Deadman Mode Seasonal servers. The next question is what happens when you win a season? Well, the highscores for each season will be immortalised on our website so your progress will always be there for everyone to see. If you finish the season in the top 5,000 of the highscores you will be invited to take part in the Deadman Mode Season Tournament. *Community decides additional rules for each season *Seasonal servers will last 3 months *Top 5,000 players in the highscores for each season will enter the Deadman Mode Seasonal Tournament. *Each season’s highscores immortalised on our website. *Current Deadman service will continue, your progress will NOT be wiped. $10,000 Deadman Mode Season Tournament The Deadman Mode Seasonal Tournament will run for 4 days, there will be greatly increased XP and buffed dropped tables. Throughout the tournament the guarded zones will disappear making the map more and more dangerous. The tournament server will work just like Deadman worlds do now right up until the last 2 hours. Everyone logged into the tournament worlds when the counter hits 2 hours to go will be moved to an arena with every other player. No players will be able to join the game after the 2 hour timer passes and if you die during those 2 hours, you will not be able to continue in the tournament. The last player left alive will win $10,000. To kick this off the first Deadman Mode Season Tournament will take place at the end of March 2016. Those players who are in the top 5,000 of the current Deadman Mode highscores at that time are the only players who will be invited to join it. *The tournament will run for 4 days *Guarded zones will disappear during the tournament *In the last two hours everyone is moved to an arena *The last man standing wins $10,000 *First tournament to start at the end of March, those that can enter need to be in the top 5,000 of the current Deadman Mode highscores at that time.